Just to see you smile
by aibou ryou
Summary: This contains shounen ai, ryou/yami (yuugi) Pretty fluffy, nothing special based on the song 'Just to see you smile'...from Yami's point of view, and read and see the rest please!! Arigato!


A/N: I was over at a friend's house when she played this song and I couldn't help but think of  it from a Yugioh perspective. The song was "Just to See you Smile" by…someone I forget gomen!  Anyway, I hope you like this!

Warning: This is Shounen ai!  Do not read it if you don't like it. Now, it's certainly nothing but a little fluff (I think) but that's ok, I thought it was alright, see if you like it!

                It's been a whole day now. I don't know if I can take it much longer. Let's back up a little, shall we?

                Ryou and I had been together for a couple months now, and I must say it was the greatest relationship I have ever been in, and that's saying a lot. Ryou is just perfect, lovely silver hair complimenting his chocolate brown eyes. The best thing of course about Ryou is his beautiful smile; no one's smile even compares to his…not even my hikari's (Yuugi).

                I called him every night once I got home to check and see if he was ok, and we had dinner each night after work. It was a utopia, what did you say? A bomb dropped next door? Are you sure officer because I didn't notice…that was just how life was, ignorance is bliss as they say.

                If there was one thing that Ryou adored though (besides me of course) it would have been that sennen ring that hung around his neck. Of course, he didn't love it for Baka Bakura, but because it was one thing that his father had sincerely given him before he'd set off on that last dig. He kept it polished and it always sparkled like a diamond.

                Now let's back up even more than that.  There was once a time that I saw him at the mall, he was sitting outside the jewelry store, looking as if he was in another world, licking his ice cream cone subconsciously. I asked him about it later that day when we got together for dinner, and he told me that his mom, before she died, had wanted a golden chain to put a charm on. This wasn't any old gold chain of course, she wanted a small one in width, (nothing like the chain the sennen puzzle hung on I noted). Ryou said his mother treasured that charm like she treasured having food for everyone to eat each night at dinner—which was apparently a lot. 

              Ryou and I had gotten closer when he took up a job at the video store where I was working. We talked and just generally bonded while we worked, of course, at that time, we never really saw each other outside of work. That tomb robber never would have been fond of seeing Ryou and I together, in fact he never was. I suppose it's a good thing Ryou never mentioned that we were working together…I would have loved to see the look on Bakura's face though…

              After Ryou and I became an "Official Couple" as Anzu dubbed us, Ryou told me that he was going to be switching jobs because he had a 'feeling' Bakura would was catching on to them. I didn't want Ryou to feel bad, so I said no problem. He said he was going to be working across town though—that I did have a problem with. That meant no more little ice cream trips after work would be even possible!

              His last day at work, we threw him a little "good bye party" courtesy of yours truly.  It was then that I gave him the gold chain to put his mom's charm on. He was quite surprised to say the least, and the blush and smile that crept onto his face were all worth the money I spent...however much that was. What Ryou didn't know however was that I was quitting working at the movie store too, and had picked up a job at the store next door, not without a little use of the sennen puzzle of course.

             When Ryou found out, he was absolutely thrilled ( I didn't tell him about the few threats I made to get the job). It was probably then that I realized I'd do just about anything to see him smile, and whatever it was, nothing would be too much to see that lovely smile grace his features.

             Now we can fast forward to a week ago… Ryou told me that he needed a little bit of space, that I was being to clingy. I went home to Yuugi who just told me that after a few days everything would be fine, and maybe to lighten up on the phone calls on the cell phone. At that time, I was still convinced that the Baka Tomb Robber was behind Ryou's statement, and that was why he had asked. We needed to lay low for a while until Bakura settled down a little more, then everything would go back to normal. Boy was I wrong, I don't think I'd ever been so wrong. 

            Anyway, I left Ryou alone for a little less than a week, and then it was when I walked into Seven-Eleven (which is where I always go after work by the way) and saw Ryou walking towards me with Seto at his shoulder. I was puzzled as anyone would have been to see their boyfriend with your arch rival at their shoulder.

           "Yami, may talk to you for a moment?" Ryou asked me and then exchanged glances with Seto who gave a reassuring nod. I nodded dumbly and allowed my white angel to show me over to a part of the Seven-eleven with tables. We sat down and he looked at the ground so I couldn't see his face.

           By this time I'd already figured out what Ryou was about to tell me. This was it, this was the end, Baka Bakura wasn't behind this like I had hoped and wanted. No, Seto, my arch rival, was behind this.

            Tears poured down his cheeks and landed on the table when he looked up at me. "Yami I'm so sorry, but Seto and I have gotten together and I'm afraid—" He faultered momentarily and searched the table for words but none seemed to quite  coat with sugar the words he was about to say. "I'm afraid I have to end this… Yami I hope you aren't mad, please don't be. We can still be friends, and all, please don't hate me, I just don't feel for you like I did before…"

           "I'm happy for you, Ryou. You two will make a great couple." I told  him  (and even managed a smile) as my heart shattered into a hundred pieces. The worst part was seeing Ryou cry, I didn't want to make him cry, and anything I could do to stop those tears I would. If only I could see that beautiful smile again.  

            I walked home through the rain. Where did the rain come from? I certainly didn't know, but it made me feel as if nature was sympathizing with me, at least I wasn't alone… When I got back to the game shop, Yuugi greeted me with a smile, not as beautiful as Ryou's as I said before, but still pretty. Instantly that smile turned upside down when he saw my face. 

           "Yami what happened?"

           "Ryou left me." Three little words that hurt so much, "for Seto" and add on two more and it was like rubbing salt into an open wound. 

           "Oh Yami I'm so sorry!" Yuugi embraced me and then I went back into the sennen puzzle. Which brings us to now, I've been in the puzzle for a day now. Yesterday was hell on earth, and I don't plan on coming out today. But even now, looking back on it I'm still sort of happy that Ryou is with Seto, if Seto will make him smile. I'd do anything just to see you smile, Ryou, anything, and if that means letting Seto take you from me, then that's just what I have to do. Just to see you smile. 

~Owari~

A/N:  Ack, ff.net ate my formatting, so I'm trying this again, gomen! Please review! Arigato! I know this is a one shot piece, but I really would like to see if you liked it or not. 

~*~Sora~*~


End file.
